


[WIP] Rewriting MLB

by Pyoni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Miraculous Side Effects, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Not a Crossover, Stealth Crossover, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyoni/pseuds/Pyoni
Summary: Chapter 1: OriginsChapter 2: The Bee, The Jock and the DJChapter 3: Rise of the Queen
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng & Gina Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 3





	[WIP] Rewriting MLB

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's a crossover maybe not but while i was writing the relationships in i accidentally click on Jason & Marinette so well see when i get there.
> 
> No tags exist for it and i don't know how to add a new one so... Jason Todd & Gina Dupain. Sabine Dupain & Master Fu.
> 
> Wrote it in less than 10 minutes so don't expect much. 😛
> 
> It's called Rewriting because of the amounts of times I'm going to edit them 😬.

Thousands of year ago an Ancient Chinese Wizard cast a spell that allowed him to speak with beings of unimaginable power, they called themselves the Kwamis. They are conceptual gods but they are unable to control their immense power so they made a deal with the Wizard, “we wish to help man, not cause mayhem or strife" the Wizard heard their pleas and created magic Jewelry to bound each Kwami to one and called them the miraculous. Every time a Kwami is created it is our duty to… Marinette, Are you listening to me? *in response all Fu heard was the snoring of his 5 year old granddaughter*

*suddenly the quiet of the room was interrupted by chuckling* Please Dad, Marinette is only 5 years old, your long winded story is going to bore her. *Sabine spoke from the door frame staring at them before going to tuck Marinette in bed*

*sigh* Perhaps your right Sabine, now lets go back to our previous discussion my daughter. *taking a deep breath Fu looks at Sabine* Are you sure you wish to pass Guardianship to Marinette? 

I do, I can’t live that life now but I have faith Marinette will live that life with or without the miraculous tying her to that life. *Sabine looks at her father without a hint of hesitation or doubt in her eyes*

Hmm… *Fu strokes his beard as he stares at his daughter* perhaps it’s providence, very well I’ll prepare the ritual for memory altering but I have a condition and you cannot refuse.

Which is? 

I shall cast a second spell for when or If a time comes when Marinette will need your help you shall regain your memories.

You think Marinette, will need help in the future? *raising and eyebrow at her father Sabine asks*

That is up to Providence for I do not know of the future and cannot answer that question, only time will tell.  
Ok, I accept your terms.

Then let us begin the Ritual.

*After the ritual Sabines memories were altered no longer was she the next grand guardian in training, now she was just Sabine, daughter to the previous grand guardian and mother the greatest of grand guardian to come*

×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=×=

Below is the old version

Thousands of year ago an Ancient Chinese Wizard cast a spell that allowed him to speak with beings thought to be aloof from the world, they called themselves the Kwamis. They are conceptual gods with unimaginable power but they are unable to control their power so they made a deal with the Wizard, “we wish to help man, not cause mayhem or strife" so the Wizard created magic Jewelry and bound each Kwami to one and called them the miraculous. Every time a Kwami is created it is our duty to… Marinette, Are you listening to me? 

Please Dad, Marinette is only 5 years old your long winded story is going to bore her. *Sabine spoke from the door frame staring at them before going to tuck Marinette in bed*

*sigh* Perhaps your right my Sabine, now lets go back to our previous discussion my daughter. *taking a deep breath Fu looks at Sabine* Are you sure you wish to pass Guardianship to Marinette? 

I do, I can’t live that life now but I have faith Marinette will live that life with or without the miraculous tying her to that life. *Sabine looks at her father without a hint of hesitation or doubt in her eyes*

Very well lets begin the ritual…

*After this day Sabine would no longer remember of the miraculous or her family’s mission but she still know the bare minimum to allow her to not fully loose her memories.*


End file.
